Siejal Fhijkhi
Siejal Fhijkhi is a Half-Karamjan and Half-Varrockian hunter whose goal it is to hunt different types of creatures on the mainland. He was role-played by Conza41. Biography Early Life Siejal was born and raised in Karamja. He was born to a Karamjan mother and a Varrockian father. His father is a blacksmith, which he tends to leave Karamja a lot to go on business trips. His mother helped him throughout the years. Siejal took a passion towards hunting. He began hunting through the jungle of the Karamjan island at his early age and has a lot of experience in hunting. He lived in Shilo Village, where he only went to for rest and food. He spent his days out in the jungle, hunting. Years passed by and Siejal decided to leave Karamja and head for the mainland. He bid his farewells to his family and headed to Musa Point, where he was to take a boat to Port Sarim. The Mainland After several days of staying on a boat, Siejal finally arrived at Port Sarim. He was lost, the stories of the people that lived on the mainland were nothing like they were told. Siejal was wondering if he was on the mainland or a completely different land. He asked the locals, and was relieved to know that he was at the right place. Siejal explored about the place, hunting a few squirrels on his way. Siejal reached the city known as "Falador". He did not enjoy it so he left the city and usually stays around nature. ( I will continue this when I progress more with Siejal. ) Personality Siejal likes to consider himself as the "best hunter" around Gielinor, though this is obviously not true, he still believes that he is so. He is cocky about his skills with a bow, how he can aim it well enough to make 1 arrow do most creatures. Nonetheless, Siejal is easily amused and makes an attempt to be friendly to anyone he meets. Though that's not the case all the time. Siejal can have a bit of a temper, refusing to talk to anyone. Fortuantly, this happens rarely. Appearance Siejal is tanned, like most Karamjans are. He has long hair, in which he has tied up in two ends, letting it rest on his shoulders. He has a short beard, underneath his mouth. He has light brown, almost golden eyes. His hair is a dark brown. Siejal is very muscular. He wears a shoulderplate, forged by his father (who is a blacksmith). He wears cream-ish trousers in which he had asked to be made for him before he took his leave for Port Sarim. He also wears a necklace-like thing on his chest, it is strapped on to the shoulderplate of his. On it contains 4 gems which he carved out himself in the Shilo Village mine. Trivia *Siejal is pronounced "Si-Jal" (I'll add pronounciation for the surname, when I can find one.) *His surname "Fhijkhi" is actually created from mashing fingers on the keyboard to find a random name. *Although Siejal is only Half-Karamjan, he believes himself to be pure Karamjan at heart. *Siejal was originally going to be a pure Varrockian hunter, but this was later changed due to the fact that not many Karamjans are seen and it would make a nice addition. *Siejal always uses the term "The Mainland" instead of Gielinor, or Kandarin, Asgarnia or Misthalin. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Karamjan Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Rangers